


don't you hear me howling, babe?

by lizzysbennett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Nonconsent, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, FaceFucking, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Rey is drunk and Ben fucks her, Vaginal Sex, forced breeding kink, make of that what you will, not necessarily rape but i tagged that because better safe than sorry, she's cool with it but it's still... dubcon at best, working title was "officially the worst thing i've ever written" so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysbennett/pseuds/lizzysbennett
Summary: Rey gets drunk at a party. Ben has to punish her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 211





	don't you hear me howling, babe?

**Author's Note:**

> please please read the tags and be careful!! this story contains elements that could be very triggering to some people. if it helps any, in my mind, ben and rey are in a relationship and they have talked about all of this, but that didn't really fit what i wanted the story to be, so that is not explicitly stated, and there isn't any on-screen kink negotiation---although again, i wrote this story with the idea that they have talked about this and they are both okay with everything happening here. still, there are elements of dubcon and even rape, so i tagged both of them to be safe, and i'm warning everyone again right here. please please take care of yourself!!

Poe throws the best parties.

It’s honestly just a fact at this point. Anyone on campus even vaguely connected to Poe knows it. He throws the best parties.

Usually, Rey doesn’t like parties. And she’s not exactly friends with Poe, but he’s got this weird thing going on with possibly both Finn and Rose (?) but they are all consenting adults and it is none of Rey’s business so she’s staying out of it until they figure it out or share whatever they want to share with her. So whatever. She hangs out with Poe because Finn and Rose are her best friends.

Of course, there’s another reason Rey hangs out with Poe. That reason is tall and strong with dark hair and full lips and fucking adorable ears.

Ben Solo.

He was Rey’s TA a couple semesters ago. Both he and Poe are older than the rest of them. Poe is a senior, albeit a little old for a senior because he’d taken a couple gap years to do what one might imagine Poe would do with a couple gap years. Ben is actually a grad student, but he and Poe rent a house together because they’ve known each other since they were kids. Rey thinks they’re both about 25, but she’s never actually asked either of them their ages. Either way, she knows they’re older than her and Finn and Rose. Rey, the youngest of their friend group, finally turned 20 six months ago. They gave her such shit about still being a teenager, she was glad to be 20 if for no other reason than to shut them up.

But anyway, Ben was Rey’s TA for some dumb general lit class her first semester, and they hated each other. In Rey’s defense, he was an asshole, and she was almost angrier about his assholery because she’s been insanely attracted to him since she first met him, so it was so not fucking fair for him to be that hot and that much of an asshole.

After the semester, she’d chewed his ass out for being a dick. Loudly. It started with, “What the fuck is your problem?” and only deteriorated from there.

Unfortunately, Finn and then Rose had met and started hanging out with Poe a couple semesters later, so Ben and Rey had had to get along for their sakes. It got much easier once Ben apologized to her and explained he’d switched advisors because he’d realized Snoke was a dick and overworking him to an absolutely insane degree.

And eventually, they’d actually found... other reasons to get along.

Which was very convenient, because Poe loved nothing more than to throw a good party, and it would’ve been a shame if Rey couldn’t talk to the only other person who seemed to be as generally disenchanted with them as she was.

Rey actually can’t quite remember what his excuse for this party is—though that might be because of Poe’s “special jungle juice,” the ingredients of which no one is precisely sure, but it tastes great and gets you drunk, which is all any of them really want—but regardless of the reason, Ben and Poe’s downstairs is thrumming with music with too-loud bass, people packed into the first floor rooms and spilling out of the doors.

It’s a lot. Usually, it’s honestly too much for her. But tonight... she’s feeling something.

She can feel Ben’s eyes on her, dark and hungry, and somehow, she’s suddenly too hot, despite only wearing a short skirt and crop top. And if she ever finds her cup empty, he’s at her elbow, murmuring in her ear, asking if she wants more.

She and Poe and Ben are sitting on the couch, and suddenly Poe asks, “Hey, how much have you had to drink, anyway, Rey? I don’t want you to get alcohol poisoning or anything. ER trips are not a vibe.”

“She’ll be fine,” Ben says quietly. “Drink up, sweetheart.”

She locks eyes with Ben and tips the cup toward her lips.

Somehow, Rey’s not really sure how it happens, but about two cups of Poe’s special jungle juice later, she and Rose are dancing on the table, all the guys yelling for them to kiss. They giggle, and Rey doesn’t think either of them are opposed to the idea, but their interests both lie elsewhere at the moment. Someone yells for them to take their shirts off, and Rose laughs and whips hers over her head, leaving her in a white bralette that’s really cut just like a sports bra.

“Is that what you wanted to see?” she laughs. Finn caught her shirt, and he clutches it as he stares at her adoringly.

Not one to be outdone, Rey takes off her cute little crop top too—except her bra isn’t cut quite as modestly as Rose’s. No, Rey’s bra is a navy blue pushup bra that looks amazing with her skin tone with half cups, so that all that covers her nipples is a little bit of lace.

“Alright,” a deep voice to her right says, “that’s enough.” Ben’s arm wraps around her waist and he hoists her over his shoulder fireman-style, carries her off away from the chaos of the party as she half-heartedly beats her hands against his back and tells him to put her down. Everyone laughs and cheers.

As soon as Ben is on the stairs, out of the view of the partygoers, he pushes Rey’s little black tennis skirt up, baring her navy-blue-lace-covered ass, and his hand comes down on her ass with a sharp crack.

“Ow,” she protests. “What was that for?”

He massages her ass, but not like he wants to soothe the sting—like he wants to feel as much of her body as deeply as possible, like he’s greedy for it. “Stripping your shirt off in front of everyone and then hitting me when I carried you out of there.” He opens the door to his room and sets her on the bed, her shoulders and head supported by his pillows. “Such a bad little girl. You know I’m the only one allowed to see these,” he says, grabbing her tits over her bra. “Showing that cute little bra to everyone...”

“You didn’t like it?”

“No,” he growls. “I get to decide when other people see you, baby. Don’t forget that.” He pushes her back, so she’s laying down a little more, totally supported by the pillows. She’s so dizzy from all the alcohol, honestly, that she’s not sure she could move if she tried. He kisses her deeply, hand covering her neck, then kneels above her, one knee on either side of her shoulders. “But you’re going to make it up to me, aren’t you?” Ben’s fingers cup her chin, tilt it upwards. “Open your mouth for me and stick out your tongue, sweetheart.”

She does as he tells her to, head still fuzzy, eyes slightly unfocused.

“That’s it,” he croons, unbuckling his pants and pushing them down just enough to take out his cock. “Come on now, get me all nice and wet,” he tells her, pushing into her open mouth.

She tries, she wants to do what he asks of her, wants to be a good girl, but it’s hard to give head like this.

He clucks his tongue and says mockingly, “Is my little baby too drunk to handle me?”

She whimpers around his cock, still half-hard in her mouth.

“That’s okay, baby. I don’t need you to do anything for me.” He twines his hands in her hair, cradles her head, and fucks himself into her little mouth. “Fuuuuck, yes,” he groans. “That’s it, sweetheart. All you need to do is lie down and take it.”

He gets harder and harder in her mouth, and he thrusts maybe a little too hard, and Rey can’t help it: she gags on his cock.

“Aww, was that too much for you?” he asks, his voice a strange mix of mocking and tender. “Is my dick too big for your little mouth?”

She nods slightly, her eyes and throat still stinging.

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” He pulls out of her mouth and she nearly gasps with how vigorously she swallows the air around her. “But you’ve got me all nice and ready, anyway, so it’s okay.” He leans down and kisses her again, slowly tasting the mouth his cock had just been in.

Rey whimpers when he pulls away from her, his hand finding her drenched cunt and shoving her panties to the side. His thumb circles her clit and he roughly shoves two of his fingers inside her.

“Daddy,” she keens.

He shushes her. “It’s okay, baby, Daddy’s right here. I’m gonna take good care of my special little girl.” He scissors his fingers inside of her before evidently deciding she’s ready enough and filling her with his cock in one smooth thrust.

She cries out weakly in protest. He’s so big. It doesn’t hurt, she doesn’t think, not really, but it’s uncomfortable, and he’s a lot to take all out once like that.

His hand covers her mouth as he starts thrusting. “Shh, shh, shh, little girl. You need to be quiet. We can’t have everyone else hearing you, now can we? If they heard you, they might come looking, and I don’t think I could keep them all from using your little body if they saw you like this, such a squirming, pretty thing. It wouldn’t be fair to tease them like that, would it, baby? So unless you want that, you better be quiet.”

She moans against his hand as he thrusts particularly deep inside her.

He chuckles, dark and almost menacing. “Or maybe you want that, huh, my little slut? Would you like to be used by everybody? Make them all feel good with your tight little holes? God, you’re such a little whore.”

She whines and shakes her head, whimpers out, “No,” her tongue thick with alcohol.

He hums. “Maybe next time, then. Maybe next time I won’t carry you away, if you decide to be a little tease in front of everyone. I’ll just let them do what they want to you.”

Her eyes fill with tears. “Daddy...”

“Don’t worry. I’ll always keep you safe, pretty girl.” He moans, and thrusts into her faster. “Daddy’s got you, just lay back and take it for me like a good girl.”

Arms heavy, she reaches up and laces them around his neck. She tries to focus on him, but it’s hard, so instead, she just decides to close her eyes and let her body feel him.

He pushes down the cups of her bra, baring her breasts. “There they are. My baby has the prettiest little tits,” he growls, watching them bounce with every thrust. “Mmm, gonna make me come in this tight cunt. Do you want me to come inside you, princess?”

She shakes her head. He can’t come inside her, it’ll be so messy.

“Too bad you don’t get to pick,” he says, almost sympathetically but not quite, with something of an edge to it. “Daddy gets to use your body however Daddy wants, isn’t that right? So if I want to fill you with my cum and fuck a baby into you, what do you say, baby girl?”

She doesn’t answer.

He slaps her face. “I said, what do you fucking say?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she cries.

“That’s right,” he groans. “That’s it. Now beg me to come inside you.” She doesn’t say anything, and his hand grips her throat. “Do it, or I’ll fuck your little ass just like this.”

“Please come inside me,” she whispers. It’s really not fair of him to expect her to speak like this, drunk and fucked dumb.

“Good girl,” he says. He grips her hard, one hand still on her neck, the other on her hip as he pulls her down onto his cock, fucking her impossibly harder. “Now fucking beg me to knock you up. Beg me to get you pregnant.”

“Want you to put a baby in me,” she gasps. “Want my tummy and my tits to grow with it, Daddy.”

“Oh, fuck,” he pants, his hand squeezing her neck harder. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come. Such a good baby girl. And you’re gonna take it all, aren’t you? Gonna keep it all deep inside you.”

She cries out when the hand on her hip moves to play with her clit, making her shatter around him.

“Love the way you feel when you come on my cock,” he grunts, and then he’s moaning into her ear as he thrusts himself as deep inside her as he can get and comes, hard.

Rey falls asleep with Ben’s arms wrapped like bars around her, his half-hard cock still inside her and his cum leaking onto her thigh. In her sleep, she smiles.

Daddy will always take care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> god, i am never taking this off anon. thanks for reading.
> 
> EDIT: i can't believe i took this off anon. forgive me, jesus.


End file.
